


One chance

by Halenthusiast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Hal has an obsession over Dave, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Sadstuck, Smut, goodstuck, hatelove, more tags to be added.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halenthusiast/pseuds/Halenthusiast
Summary: What would you do, If you only had one chance?





	One chance

What would you do, If you only had One Chance?

This is the question that has been running through your head for a long time. You lived a long and successful life, yeah! That's the positive. Hell, you even had a nice family relationship dating your brothers. 

You got to fight an evil robot for the hand of Dave- got to fuck a juggalo. Yeah, you had a great life. Everything was great until you made that stupid move.

The move that impacted your death. Everything was all cool and fine, no one had any problems. Hell! You even forgot that Dirk lost his damned arm and eye in a car wreck, even died for a few moments.- As that's what D said, you were all to drunk to know of the moment happening until the next day when you saw the damage.

Maybe that was where you went wrong, you shouldn't have forgotten Dirk- he was in the relationship too. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in all those fights with him- maybe he wouldn't be goddamn dead if it wasn't for you.  
Maybe you wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you.  
How this all happened is quite simple:  
It was a calm day out in Houston, everything was fine! D was cuddled to your side as you were supposed to be asleep. But what woke you was the sound of a annoying beeping noise. Thus leading to you slipping out of bed and into a standing position.

Your feet carried you to the noise, letting it ache louder and louder until you arrived to the source. It was HAL, Dirk's robot. The criminal of this family gone good. Who had recently joined the relationship- damn, they should just take dating requests if they're allowing robots in.

You gave off a frustrated sigh and walked over to the powered down robot, kicking it in the side,"Shut up, ya' chunk of metal.." you had grumbled. You were all to tired still to register the pain gained by kicking the bot.  
But you registered the next move directed to you.

"Bro..?" A emotionless voice, similar to your own was audible. The voice a deep churn of the local Californian accent. Your eyes rose through your shades and into the mini look alike's singular eye. 

"Uh- hey, Dirk?" It was strange to even look at him, Dirk was some kind of mutant in your eyes. Disgustful. You never liked him.

"What're you doin' in my room?" The tired boy asked, rubbing his uncovered eye as he approached you.

You stepped back and to the bedroom doorway, not wanting to be near Dirk,"Just stoppin' your robot's shitty yapping." You were so ruthless to say that.

Dirk obviously didn't take the words well, he took it as an insult even. It was apparent by the upcoming tone in his voice when he spoke,"Stopping his shitty yapping? What the hell..?" He mustered the guts to start talking, Dirk had had all to much of your shit. From the time he came with D back from LA to live here with you and Dave, all the way to when the family found out you were cheating on them with Dave's rapist. Gamzee Makara.

Which, who should judge you? Everyone should want a piece of that cod piece.  
Dirk stepped up to you again, this time laying his singular hand on your chest and shoving you back. Dirk had constantly talked about making a robotic arm for himself- which was in the process, but it had been a week since Dirk's accident and he still didn't have even a prosthetic made to start with.  
You stumbled back, surprised by the violent action. You were going to speak but Dirk talked over you,"I'm getting.. really tired of your shit, Derrick." He absconded back a few steps before snatching up one of his Katanas discarded on the ground,"Let's get this over with, shall we? Roof, five minutes." And with that, Dirk shoved past you. The slam audible as he left the apartment door.  
If that didn't wake D and Dave up, he didn't know what would. But you didn't waste any time, sprinting up to your room and grabbing your strife specibus.  
From there it was hazy, the moment switching from tension to blood flow in the air. It was kill or be killed and it ended with both. The sound of the ambulance being audible for what felt hours. You don't remember what happened next, the gushing warmth exiting your chest and onto the cold concrete of the roof beneath you- the screaming from both Dave and D. You shouldn't have complied to Dirk's strife- now you didn't know if you killed Dirk, or if he killed you. But the latter seemed to be the most obvious, the darkness overcoming your gaze as the screaming drowned out like a known musical tune. 

Here you were, on your death bed rerolling those last few weeks- those months, before you died. They say it's like a time lapse of your life, but that wasn't it for Bro. He had a single memory, it was the night when he was with Dave. They both laid comfy in the elder's bed, holding each other in a comforting cuddle. No one to bother them- this was years ago- this was when Dave was just a baby. Small enough to cradle in your arms. There was something in the background, a soft voice of 'My Little Ponies.' 

Obviously something you had put on for the baby. You can just barely make out the ruby eyes staring tiredly up at you.. before the memory ended. You were sent back to the black abyss where words seemed to appear in the air. 

"Choose Your Faith"  
And underneath held two holes, one with a red glow coming from it while the other held a grey one.  
The separate holes having words levitating above them. The red one having 'Hell', and the grey one having 'Relapse.' 

You knew very well you'd be sent to hell no matter what- one way or another. Your feet ghosting across what didn't even feel like flooring. You had no idea what Relapse was, but here you were. Your feet pulling you into the hole as you dropped through. 

Everything went white. Your body feeling limp as everything stopped.  
Before everything rushed back again, it didn't feel like you were falling- except it did at the same time. You could feel the gravity pulling you down- but no wind reached you or anything.

Everything stopped again before a voice reached your mind:

"Bro? Bro! Wake up!" It was a small voice, one you remembered ever so faintly. Your eyes seeming to fly open without your control as your eyes meet the teenage youthened red ones over you. You gave off an awkward grin- or at least you thought you did. It didn't seem to appear as Dave kept talking,"You're late for work- and I need a ride for school."

You remembered those words. April 13th. That was what was said of this past year, you remembered the next words.  
"It's John's birthday today too, so can we like- go get some rad donuts for him?"  
Rad donuts.

You remember that phrase perfectly. The words leaving your mouth before you could react,"Sure, lil man.." you grumbled before slowly pushing yourself to sit up. It's like you were going back in time- reliving the past year.

But you couldn't fit science into it, yet- it was the time to talk or think about this. You have some donuts to buy.


End file.
